


They Don't Know About Us

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, fluffy angst?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan reacts to the article, Phil attempts to comfort him. Inspired by One Directions "They Don't Know About Us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Without giving too much away, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw) is important.

“Honey, I’m home!” Phil called, kicking the door shut behind him as he ran up the stairs. He expected Dan to yell something sarcastic back, as was their routine, but he was met with silence.

He walked into the lounge and sat next to Dan, who looked like he hadn’t moved from his sofa crease all day. He put his feet up on the coffee table next to Dan’s, and poked Dan’s foot with a sock covered toe. Phil frowned when he didn’t get the usual response, and did it again, a bit harder this time. Dan didn’t even look up, and he knew something was wrong.

Dan was staring intently at his laptop screen, too intently for Phil’s liking.

“What’s so interesting?”

Dan didn’t respond. Phil reached over and gently pulled the laptop out of Dan’s grasp, earning him a dirty look that he ignored. Setting the computer down on the coffee table, he scooted closer to Dan and opened up his arms. Dan accepted the invitation, moving forward to rest his head on Phil’s chest. Phil wrapped his arms securely around Dan, and Dan relaxed into the hold. Phil leaned down and kissed the top of Dan’s head, letting his lips linger as he listened to his boyfriends steady breathing.

“What’s up?”

Dan closed his eyes and contorted his face into a frown.

“I can’t stop thinking about that damn article.”

“I was worried about that. Do you want to talk about it?”

Dan nodded, and Phil waited for him to begin. Dan tapped his fingers on Phil’s thigh, a nervous habit he had never quite outgrown, before speaking.

“I hate how it made us look. Like we were two weirdos on the internet preying on teenage girls or something. Like we were just dicking around. Like we didn’t deserve our success.”

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t think that reporter actually knew anything about YouTube.”

“Well he knew enough to know about the gay rumors, and apparently my net worth; God, he was such an ass.”

“Yeah, he was, wasn’t he?”

“Jealous twat.” Dan spat.

“Maybe he was just having a bad day.”

“I hope he has a bad life.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Dan sighed in defeat before lifting his head to look at Phil, “How are you always so good?”

“I’m really not, I just feel like there’s enough negativity in the world without me adding to it.”

Dan was quiet again, and Phil rubbed his back soothingly.

“What else is bothering you?”

“He made it sound like you aren’t as important as me.” Dan said quietly.

Phil had expected this. It was a common topic of conversation, and as much as he assured Dan that he didn’t mind, Dan never seemed to believe him.

“None of that matters to me though.” He said.

“It matters to _me_. You deserve so much more. So many more subscribers, so much more recognition. You’re a YouTube dinosaur, for fucks sake, I wouldn’t even be where I am without you.”

“Did you ever consider that maybe I like it that way? That I don’t mind letting you take the spotlight? Dan, I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown so much, I don’t even think your 19 year old self would recognize you.”

Dan buried his head back into Phil’s chest.

“Sometimes I just want to quit. Just drop everything and run away with you, like we talk about sometimes.” He mumbled into Phil’s shirt.

"Listen to me, when YouTube goes under--you know it's coming, don't give me that look--and the BBC finally fires you for swearing on the radio, we can do it. We can get the house in the country with the koi pond, and the dog, just like you've always wanted, but right now, let’s enjoy ourselves, yeah?”

Dan still didn’t look convinced, and Phil gently pulled him up until he was straddling Phil’s legs. Dan closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Phil’s.

"People will know, though."

"Only the people that matter."

“No, Phil, people will know.”

Phil pushed Dan to the side, and stood up.

“Wha--”

“C’mere.”

Phil held out his hand, and Dan took it, a confused expression on his face. Phil squeezed gently as he helped Dan to stand, and pulled him forward until they were in the middle of the lounge. He kicked aside a pile of dirty laundry that had been there since before the tour started, and grabbed Dan’s other hand, placing them both on his shoulders. Resting his hands in Dan’s hips, he inched forward, closing the distance between their bodies. The height difference made the position slightly uncomfortable, but that had never mattered to Phil.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“ _We_ , are dancing.”

“There’s no music.”

“We don’t need music.”

“You can’t dance without music.”

“Fine.”

Phil released Dan’s left hip and reached into his own pocket to pull out his phone. Glancing down at it, he selected a song and dragged Dan backwards so he could place it on the mantle.

The opening chords filled the room, and Dan’s eyes widened.

“I remember this song,” He whispered, “I tried to teach myself how to play it, in--”

“--2012,” Phil finished for him.

“It was supposed to be an apology, but I could never get it right.”

“You didn’t need it though. I knew.”

They swayed softly to the music, with Dan leaning down awkwardly to make their position work.

“I just want you to be happy.” He said.

“I am happy. What we have, they can’t touch it. We know who we are. They can’t take that from us.”

“I wish it was different.”

“I know, bear. I do too.”

Dan slid his hands from Phil’s shoulders to Phil’s chest.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much. I know I’m not the best at showing it sometimes, but I love you so much.”

“I know, I know, Shhh, I know.”

Dan clutched Phil’s shirt in his fingers, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Do you ever wish we had taken a different path?" He asked Phil.

"What do you mean?"

"Something out of the spotlight, something with a bit more privacy.”

"Would you really be happy with that though?”

“Probably not.” He admitted.

“That’s what thought,” Phil said, “it is nice to think about though.”

They grew quiet as their swaying began evolving to proper dancing, until Dan accidentally stepped on Phil's foot. He yelped and pulled it back, causing Dan to stumble. They both lost their balance, collapsing into a tangled heap on the floor.

Dan started to laugh, his loud, full belly laugh that Phil knew meant he was truly happy. Phil felt warm all the way to his toes as he laughed along with Dan. It was a moment before they both caught their breath and looked down at their intertwined legs, neither making a move to pull away.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Dan said, still giggling.

“I can.”

Phil’s shirt was rucked up, revealing a sliver of his pale white stomach. Dan ran a finger over the exposed flesh, and Phil shivered as goosebumps appeared on his skin. Dan repeated the motion, smiling softly at Phil’s reaction. His face was more relaxed than Phil had seen it in a while, and Phil couldn’t look away.

He would be naive if he thought Dan was all better now. He knew Dan would dwell on this for a while, pacing his room long after Phil had gone to bed. This wouldn’t be the last conversation they had on the subject, but, for now, they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos for a free invisible panda


End file.
